


Shadows

by ArchArch3r



Category: Claymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchArch3r/pseuds/ArchArch3r
Summary: This unsatisfying double-drabbled was written under stress for this years Secret Santa and even though it's nothing special and average at best, I decided to post it here too, as I'd like everything I write around Claymore to be gathered on one platform.





	

With a sly smile the man in black had instructed the two to lay aside their dull practice swords. The children were given sharpened claymores and with them the intent to kill. Mirroring each other perfectly they raised the swords to each other’s throat, their still and unfazed eyes coldly glaring at each other. The man chuckled and clapped once.  
Instantly the blades flashed and disappeared, sparking whenever they met, filling the room’s damp air with a deafening, sharp ringing. One half was fighting its missing part, never losing ground, never gaining prevalence.  
Regardless of how elaborate one’s feint, the mirror image could not be fooled. Regardless of how quick or precise the other’s slash, the edge would always be met mid-way. They were chasing their own shadow, a futile endeavour resulting in this struggle that more resembled a perfectly coordinated dance than a fight, as there was no unpredictability. There was no need to react to each other’s movements, for they already knew their counterpart’s move well in advance.

 

In an attempt to overpower the other, one struck with all her might -  
but she couldn’t cut her shadow.

 

Moving like a viper, the other one tried to rely on her speed -  
but she couldn’t outrun her shadow.

 

Both tried to deceive each other -  
but they couldn’t outwit their shadow.

 

The man in black smiled.  
Two bodies;  
One mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This unsatisfying double-drabbled was written under stress for this years Secret Santa and even though it's nothing special and average at best, I decided to post it here too, as I'd like everything I write around Claymore to be gathered on one platform.


End file.
